everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Success!
Success! is the 21st episode of shorts for Off the Island Transcript "Theme Song" "Alex is spray painting the school" Mac: "runs up to" Al, stop! Alex: Are you gonna stop me? Fran: We're going to help you. Alex: W/ what? Nicky: We're going to make you good again. Alex: How are you gonna do that? Mac: Trigger your good side. Alex: "laughs" Good ahead, be my guest. Fran: Remember when we took down the EQ, you loved that. Alex: I only did that so I could be powerful. Nicky: What about when we had a blast @ the Royally Rebellious party? Alex: I was the only good looking 1. Mac: How 'bout when you drew that portrait for Rocky? Alex: "eyes stop glowing" It was pretty funning seeing his reaction. Fran: Or when Mac gave him a makeover. Alex: That was hilarious, I'm glad that went viral. Nicky: And when Rocky got covered in our Chemythstry project. Alex: That took him weeks to get out. "laughs" "Alex shakes his head & his eyes start glowing" Alex: Nice try, but I'm still bad to the bone. Owen: What about when he fell in love w/ me? "Alex's necklace breaks causing his eyes to stop glowing & he turns around" Alex: O? Owen: Even though you put me under a spell, I still had feelings for you & I still do. "Alex runs up & hugs Owen" Mac: We did it, Alex is back! Alex: Now let's take down Wendy. Fran: And Jenny. Alex: She escaped as well. Nicky: Apparently. Cut to Gem Ball: Rocky: My song is ruined! "Jenny & Wendy are stealing the birthstone gems" Alex: "busts open door" Stop right there! Jenny: Oh look, bad boy is good again. Wendy: I liked it better when he was Rotten to the Core. Alex: I'm good again & going to take you down. Jenny: Even if I have this. "takes out EQ's scepter" Alex: How'd you get that? Jenny: Stole it from your dorm. Blond-E: Stop them, Alex! Rocky: Yeah, they ruined my solo! Blond-E: "rolls eyes" W/ the birthstone gems & scepter combined they can rule the entire fairytale kingdom. Alex: No they won't. "Al uses his powers & has a tug-a-war w/ Jenny & snatches the scepter" Alex: Even against the most powerful VK, you still can't win. "Alex uses the scepter to send Jenny back to the island" Wendy: Wait, I was only doing this 'cause Jenny put me under a spell. Mac: How do we know she's telling the truth? Alex: "lowers scepter" I know Wendy & I know when she's lying. Emily: Let's fix this mess. "waves wand" "The Grimmnasium magically repairs itself & Wendy's eyes return to normal" Wendy: I'm sorry for all the damage I caused. Alex: It's fine, I just can't believe I didn't notice my childhood friend was under a spell. Wendy: But this isn't the end of Jenny, she's coming back w/ a more bigger plan. Owen: We'll worry about her another day, for now, let's get this party started. Mac: Everyone of us is more than strong enough When we work together (together) Alex: We're a power that nothing else can touch Every piece makes us better Both: The road could be hard And the night could be dark Like a gem shine brightly Wherever we are If we stick to the dream We'll never fall apart Because we're better together Stronger side by side This is our moment it's our time So we're different whatever Everyone can shine This is the moment of our lives Cause we're better together We are stronger All of us together Only makes us better We can do whatever We are stronger (stronger) All of us together (together) Only makes us better (Yeah!) Because we're better together Stronger side by side This is our moment it's our time So we're different whatever Everyone can shine This is the moment of our lives Cause we're better together Cut to Island: Jenny: I was so close. ???: Don't worry Jenny, our time will come. Jenny: But I was so close. ???: Soon all of Ever After will bow before us. Jenny: I guess you're right, Urchin. Urchin: I'm always right. "End" Characters *Alex *Owen *Rocky *Mac *Nicky *Fran *Emily *Blond-E *Wendy *Jenny *Urchin Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island